


You & Me & Him Make Three

by joufancyhuh



Series: Queen & Lionheart [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word prompt, F/M, Female Twins AU, Reyes Vidal is not a nice person, Reyes/NonPathfinder Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Vivian finds her sister at long last.





	You & Me & Him Make Three

**Author's Note:**

> For the MEFFW prompt: ____ at first sight. I chose "Murder".
> 
> My coauthor and I were just talking about this. Sorry I stole it from you, Liz. Xoxo

Vivian spots her target in a darkened corner of the bar, Max donning her familiar studded leather jacket, straddling some stranger’s lap with a wicked smile on her red lips. The man sits with his back to her; Vivian only sees Max. And the Pathfinder seethes.

How long did she search for her sister? And here Max resides, safe, happy. High, judging by the glassiness of her eyes.

The man skims a hand of Max’s backside, possessiveness in the touch. But when he turns his head, Vivian gasps with recognition. Max is in more danger than she realizes.

_Reyes Vidal._


End file.
